Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle pop-up hood device.
Related Art
In the vehicle pop-up hood device disclosed in patent document 1 listed below, a hood pushed up (kicked up) by an actuator can be temporarily displaced to a maximum kicked-up position (raised position) on the upper side of the position to which the hood has been pushed up (pushed-up position). Additionally, the pushed-up hood vibrates in the maximum kicked-up position, and the hood is finally supported by the actuator in a hood support position. Because of this, a clearance between the hood at the time when the hood has been pushed up and structures inside the engine compartment is ensured. It should be noted that examples of other vehicle pop-up hood devices are disclosed in patent document 2 to patent document 5 listed below.